


The Demigod Adventures

by Ducky1783



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Judge Me, Multi, Plot (surprisingly), Yes I DID fall victim to the self-insert child of poseidon thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: I started this back when I was in seventh grade (around 13 years old), and recently revamped it. The first few chapters are still not the best, but they're better than they were before and will get better later on. I'm not a big fan of how the first chapter turned out, but it's better than it was, so I can't be too upset.I have already written chapters as well as chapters in progress, so the update schedule will vary from  once every 1-2 months. This actually has a plot- surprisingly- but it doesn't kick in until later.I also am not confident in my sparring writing abilities. I should definitely research that.The first few chapters will have 4-6 POVs, where as the later chapters will be 3 POVs per chapter.This was quite long, so I'll stop talking now and let you get to it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back when I was in seventh grade (around 13 years old), and recently revamped it. The first few chapters are still not the best, but they're better than they were before and will get better later on. I'm not a big fan of how the first chapter turned out, but it's better than it was, so I can't be too upset.
> 
> I have already written chapters as well as chapters in progress, so the update schedule will vary from once every 1-2 months. This actually has a plot- surprisingly- but it doesn't kick in until later.
> 
> I also am not confident in my sparring writing abilities. I should definitely research that.
> 
> The first few chapters will have 4-6 POVs, where as the later chapters will be 3 POVs per chapter.
> 
> This was quite long, so I'll stop talking now and let you get to it.

**Jason’s POV**

“Thank the gods!” Piper shouts as she runs out of the Aphrodite cabin. “I thought you and Percy were going to get vaporized by monsters!” She squeezes me into a hug.

“So nice to see the faith you have in us.” Percy says sarcastically. “But lucky for you it was us doing the vaporizing, no need to worry.”

“Are you sure?” Piper asks with a raised brow. “Your hair is smoking.”

Percy pats his head and waves the smoke away. “Hmm, must have been from when we fought that dragon.”

“You fought a _dragon_?” Piper screeches.

“Don’t worry about it Pipes, we took care of it. Didn’t we Percy?” I ask and he gives me a high five.

“Heck yeah we did.”

“Percy, thank the gods you’re back!” A voice says behind us. Annabeth comes running up to us and throws her arms around Percy’s neck. A gesture that probably would have made Nico uncomfortable before he got with Will, and if he hadn’t confessed his feelings to Percy.

We were all startled to see Grover running up the hill toward us. “Guys, get to the big house. Now.”

~~~

“So what you’re telling me is I have a brother?” Percy asks incredulously. “I thought dad promised not to have any more kids?”

Chiron nods before sighing. “Gleeson Hedge is bringing him here as we speak. As for your father, I don’t know.”

“Sweet! I get another brother! Tyson will be happy.” Percy leans back in his chair.

Nico is standing in the shadows, an old habit he can’t seem to break. “So we’re going to have another Percy Jackson running around?”

“Yeah, as if one wasn’t enough.” I tease.

“Hey!” Percy protests.

Nico looks at me and a small smile crosses his face. A thing he’s done more often since deciding to stay here at Camp Halfblood. I smile back.

“I agree with that statement.” Clarisse grumbles. “I don’t need another person spraying me with toilet water.”

We all laugh except for Clarisse, Percy had told the ones of us that didn’t know what happened. It was extremely amusing. It looked like Leo was going to say something but before he could the door got kicked open and we all turned to look at who it was. Coach Hedge is standing there with a boy, a little on the short side. He has freckles all over his face and piercing blue-grey eyes. His hair was black with rainbow streaks and it seemed to be shaved on one side and long on the other. He looked about sixteen.

“I guess black hair runs in the family?” I question out loud.

The boy looks amused before flicking his hair over his shoulder. “I suppose it does.”

“So you’re my brother?” Percy asks and stands from his chair.

“Nah, I’m Hedge’s brother.” He says elbowing the Satyr in the side before appraising everyone. “I suppose you're my older brother?”

“Percy Jackson.” Percy holds his hand out. “Nice to meet you.”

“Tony Springs.” He takes his offered hand and shakes it. “Now. I was promised a cabin with a lakeside view?”

Percy lets a lopsided grin cross his face. “Of course. Guys?” He turns to us. “Want to help me make my brother feel welcome?”

We all get up and follow him out the door. Hedge is carrying a duffle bag- Tony’s I’m sure- and munching on a can. A movement in the corner of my eye catches my attention. I look over and see Nico following us, he puts a finger to his lips and I nod.

“So.” Tony says. “How long have you guys been here?”

“I’ve been here about 12 years.” Annabeth says.

“That’s a long time.”

“I’ll tell you the story later.” Annabeth says smiling.

“Jason, Leo and I have been here a little while. I don’t know exactly how long, with Hedge. Then we left for a quest and we’ve been back ever since we finished it a long while ago.”

Tony nodded, he looked like he wanted to ask more but he didn’t. Soon we stop in front of Poseidon’s cabin.

“Here we are. Home sweet home.” Percy spreads out his arms.

“How did we know that Tony’s a son of Poseidon?” Leo asks.

“Well, I can control water. Not many people can do that can they?” The boy raises a brow. “I can show you sometime. Plus I’ve always been able to talk to horses, never understood why, but it’s pretty cool.” He shifts the backpack he was carrying to the other shoulder before accepting his duffle bag from Hedge. “This place looks great. Care to show me around after I’m done putting my stuff away?”

“Why not?” Percy shrugs.

“We’ll let you get settled then we’ll show you around.” Annabeth says.

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony nods.

Percy leads him into the cabin and we all turn around to go get ready for dinner. Nico’s learning against the Hades cabin and gave me a look that said _I need to talk to you_.

“I got to go. I’ll catch up to you guys at dinner.” I tell my friends.

They nod and I slipped off to go talk to Nico.

“What’s up?” I ask him.

“I got an Iris message from Hazel.” He says.

“Everything okay?”

He nods. “She said that she’s learning to control the mist better.”

“That’s great!” I tell him.

“Yeah…”

“Is there something wrong?”

Nico kicks at the ground. “No…”

“You can tell me anything Nico.”

“It’s just ever since I got with Will- things have been great don’t get me wrong- but I feel like there’s something missing.” He scuffs The toe of his shoe against the dirt.

“I think Piper would be the best to talk to about that.”

He laughs, a short laugh that didn’t have any feeling.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

We stood still for a while, him kicking at the ground and me just watching.

“We should probably get ready for dinner.” I say after a while. He stops kicking at the ground.

“Yeah, see you there.”

“See you.”

* * *

**Annabeth’s POV**

“Hey Annabeth!”

I turn to see Tony behind me, wearing a purple shirt and black skinny jeans. His hair pulled back and his nails painted black.

“So, about dinner and the campfire. Where am I supposed to go?” He asks.

“The campfire is after dinner, as for dinner, you’ll follow Percy to his table. We have designated tables for different cabins. Now he won’t be the only one sitting at his.” I tell him.

“Alright.” He nods.

I brought him to the dining hall and showed him over to the Poseidon table where Percy is already sitting.

“Hello Annabeth, Tony.” Percy nods in greeting.

“Seaweed Brain.” I greet with a smile.

“That’s a good one.” Tony sits across from Percy. “Hello brother.”

“Thank the gods you’re here Tony.” Percy says. “Now that you’re here, I don’t have to sit alone.”

“Hmm… starting to regret my decision to not knock Hedge out with that stick and run away.” He says.

“Hey!”

“I’m just kidding. Although I did almost knock Hedge out with a stick. He snuck up behind me and I almost incapacitated him when I swung it behind me.”

I laughed. “You better look out Seaweed Brain. Your new brother is dangerous.”

Tony raises an amused eyebrow and brushes his spot at the table off.

Percy laughs and shakes his head, waving goodbye to me as I left to go sit at the Athena table, next to my newest sister Marrissa Pierce. She was the newest edition to the cabin, got here a few days ago, got marked last night. As always she had her two daggers strapped to a belt around her waist.

“Is that the new Poseidon kid?” She asks nodding over to the table where Tony and Percy were talking and laughing.

“Yeah.”

“You showing him around after dinner?”

“With Piper.” I tell her.

“Can I help?” She asks.

“I don’t see why not.” I shrug and start eating when the food it’s set on the table.

~~~

“That’s the Athena cabin, that’s the Apollo cabin, that’s the Hades cabin and that one right there is the Iris cabin.” Piper says as she finishes pointing out all the cabins.

“And the two biggest ones are Zeus and Hera’s right?” Tony asks.

“Yes.” Piper says. “My boyfriend Jason is in there. Sometimes his older sister Thalia comes to visit and stays there with him.”

Tony nods before turning to Marrissa. “And you are?”

“I’m Marrissa.” She holds out her hand. “Daughter of Athena.”

“Ah, there’s going to be lots of you around.” He looks around at all the other campers. “When do I start training?”

“Tomorrow.” I tell him. “Are you good with any weapons?”

“Archery and hitting people with sticks.” He says.

“So a bow and a sword?” Marrissa says.

“Sounds about right.” Tony shrugs.

“Cool. We’ll start training tomorrow.” I tell them.

* * *

**Reyna’s POV**

“Reyna!”

“Yes Hazel?”

“Rachel is here.” She says.

I turn to face her and raise a brow when I don’t see the red head with her. “Where?”

“She’s with Frank.” She tells me. “In the dining hall.”

I call for Aurum and Argentum before walking into the dining hall. Frank is sitting with Rachel, who’s tapping her brush on the side of her leg.

“Hello Rachel.” I greet her.

“Reyna.” She nods.

“So what brought you here?” I sit at the table and Aurum and Argentum sit at either side of me.

“Came here to tell you that Percy has a brother.” She says picking at her jeans.

“Is that all?” I ask her.

“No, Percy and Annabeth want you guys to visit.”

“I’m down for that.” Frank says sitting in his chair, Hazel standing next to him. Rachel starts brushing her hair.

“Nico Iris messaged me a couple days ago. He told me they were expecting a new camper. I guess that it was Percy’s brother?”

“Indeed it was.” Rachel nods and pulls her hair back into a ponytail.

“I’d like to meet him.”

Frank nods and scratches his chin. “What does he look like?”

“He’s about sixteen, long black hair on one side and the other side is shaved. Blue-grey eyes and rainbow streaks in his hair. He’s got freckles all over but most of them are on his face.”

“Any other new campers?” I ask.

“A new addition to the Athena cabin. Marrissa Pierce. Percy’s brother's name is Tony Springs.” Rachel says.

“Springs?” Hazel asks.

“Yeah, it fits him since he’s the son of Poseidon and all. I’ve seen him train and his moves are fluid, he’s really good for a newbie that’s never used a sword before.” Rachel tells us and starts tapping her leg with her brush again.

“How soon do they want us there?” Frank asks.

“Within the next week?”

I smile. “We’ll be there in four days.” 

“Sounds good.” Rachel stands and moves to leave.

“Wait Rachel.” I say.

She stops and glances back at me.

“Why don’t you stay here and travel back with us when we go to leave?”

“I guess I could.” She shrugs.

“I’ll show you to your room.” Hazel says and starts walking toward the cabins.

“Frank, we need to start getting supplies ready.” I tell him.

“Alright.” He stands and I dismiss Aurum and Argentum. “How much do you think we’re going to need?”

“Pack enough for two weeks just to be safe.”

“He nods at me and starts off to begin packing.

* * *

**Percy’s POV**

My brother almost decapitates me.

“Percy!” Grover tells from the top of the hill.

“What?”

“You need to see this!”

I walk up to where he is and see Piper Annabeth, Marrissa and my brother training.

“Your brother is doing amazing so far.” Grover says as he watches Tony fight the three girls.

I watch as well as he knocks Annabeth down, kicks Piper’s sword out of her hands and dodges Marrissa’s daggers. He pulls an arrow from his quiver and shoots it at Marrissa, causing the girl to dodge it, after that he kicks Piper’s sword down the hill when she reaches for it and snatches Annabeth's Drakon bone sword from her hand before swiping it at Marrissa who tries to sneak up behind him. Annabeth gets back up and kicks Tony’s legs out from underneath him and takes her sword back, swiping down at my brother. Tony rolls to the side before standing back up and sticking his bow into his quiver and pulling his own sword out. Marrissa and Piper back up while sheathing their weapons and relax against Thalia’s tree, watching my brother and Annabeth. They walk around in circles, sizing each other up, before Annabeth swings at Tony and he ducks and swipes Annabeth's legs. She jumps and slides out of the way, Tony gets up and kicks Annabeth’s sword out of her hand before whipping around to face me, his sword an inch away from my neck.

“I could have killed you.” He says calmly and sheaths his sword. “I’d be more careful brother.”

“Seaweed Brain, you need to be careful. He could have decapitated you.” Annabeth scolds me.

I laugh and watch as my brother chugs a water bottle that Grover hands to him. “I probably should be careful, he’d slice me to bits if I sneak up behind him again.”

“Let this be a lesson to you.” Tony says without looking at me. “Don’t sneak up behind me unless you’re willing to lose a limb. I won’t be responsible for anyone’s spilled blood.”

“Lesson learned. I promise.” I tell him.

He nods and starts down the hill. Piper stands next to me and pats my shoulder as we watch Tony trek back to the cabin.

“He’s getting way better at using his sword.” Piper tells me as if I didn’t almost get my head cut off. “It’s been really great seeing him progress.”

“I bet it was.” I smile. “I’m proud of him, he’s adapted to the camp very well and I’m glad to see his training is going good.”

“Maybe you should train with him one day. I’m sure he’d like that.” Marrissa tells me as she too starts heading toward the cabins. “I’d like to see it.”

“I might just do it.” I say.

* * *

**Nico’s POV**

I train with the new boy.

I was watching the training session from the shadows as I always do, and when I see Tony walking toward the cabins I leave my hiding spot and follow after him. Right as I’m about to say something he’s got an arrow pressed to the tip of my nose and I go cross eyed looking at it. He narrows his eyes at me.

“Who are you?” He growls.

“I’m Nico diAngelo.” I tell him.

His eyes run up and down my body and I shift uncomfortably. “You’re the son of Hades.”

“That’s me.” I go cross eyed again before looking at him. “Could you remove the arrow from my face now?”

He drops the arrow, looking at me skeptically before putting it and the bow back into his quiver. “What do you want?” His cold blue-grey eyes are narrowed in distrust and his posture is one that tells me he’s ready to fight if the situation calls for it.

“I was just going to ask if you wanted to train with me.” I tell him.

He looked back at the hill before glancing back at me and shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t see why not.” He says.

“Cool.” I tell him and we start our trek back to the hill.

“How are you liking the camp?” I ask him.

“I enjoy it. A lot different than what I’m used to but it’s good.” He replies and brushes his hair off of his shoulder.

I didn’t like long hair on guys but Tony pulled it off. The shaved side of his head seemed to be growing back and the rainbow streaks on the full side of his hair were shining bright in the sun. I wonder why they’re there, but it’s none of my business and I won’t ask. He’s wearing black leather boots, ripped leggings and a shirt with a leopard face on it. He has a red hat on his head that he put on backwards, the brim behind him. I couldn’t help but notice his black nails and the few ear piercings plus nose piercing he had. I wonder what the story behind them is. But once again, it’s not my business and I won’t ask.

“I see you’re a fan of black.” I say instead of asking him the questions I desperately want to.

“Yes.” He says without glancing at me or his clothes. “Black, red and white are my favorite colors. So I normally wear an article of clothing that color.”

“I’m a fan of black too.” I tell him.

“I can see that.” His lips quirk up slightly. “Kind of guessed, since you’re the son of Hades and everything.” His eyes darted to my shirt. “Your shirt is nice.”

I look down at my shirt with a beige colored skull in the middle and nod. “It’s my favorite.”

“It would be mine too.” He says and stops at the top of the hill. “This is where all niceties stop, and we get prepared to get our hands dirty.”

I unsheath my sword before nodding. “I agree. Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Indeed.” He unsheathed his own sword and looked at me expectantly.

I raise a brow and he does the same before swinging his sword around. Well, I guess if he’s not going to make the first move, I will. I swipe at his legs with my sword and he jumps before slamming the hilt of his into my shoulder. I bite my lip to keep in the sound of pain before elbowing him in the side. I hear a frustrated huff before I’m knocked to my knees and my sword arm gets pinned behind my back.

“That was a dirty trick.” He whispers into my ear. “But I have to applaud your style. Monsters won’t play fair, and you know how the saying goes.” He wrenches my arm up farther and I hiss in pain. “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.” His grip on my arm lessens and I stand before turning toward him and stretching out my arm.

“Second round?” I ask.

His lips quirk up again and he nods. “Why not?” He swipes at my head and I barely have time to dodge before he’s kicking my sword out of my hand. “Well, would you look at that.” He smirks. “You’re weaponless, unable to defend yourself against attacks. How sad it would be if you were to just… get struck down.” He swipes at me and I roll away before smirking up at him.

“Lucky for me, I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” I tell him.

He raises a brow and I give him a crooked grin before melting into the shadows. I hear his frustrated growl as he glared at the spot I was just in. Sheathing his sword, he grabs his bow and an arrow from his quiver before knocking the arrow to the string and glancing around. I slowly creep toward my discarded sword and cautiously pick it up, not wanting to alert him of my presence. He slowly spins in a circle, his eyes darting everywhere in search of me. He notices my sword missing and let’s go of the arrow. I hold in any noises as the arrows feathers tickle my nose. He’s extremely good with a bow and I would not want to get on his bad side. He stares at the arrow before knocking another one to his bow and steps back, scanning the area. I silently creep up behind him, careful not to make any noise. If I get hit with one of these arrows, it’ll take days for it to heal. He whips around and I freeze in my tracks. 

_Can he see me?_ I wonder as he stares right at me but it seems like he doesn’t see me because he turns away slowly and starts scanning the area again. He mutters something under his breath and I sneak up behind him before materializing and hold the tip of my sword against his back.

“Nice trick.” He says, a tint of amusement in his voice. “I was beginning to think you left the party.”

“Unfortunately for you, I haven’t.” I tell him.

He drops his bow and arrow. “It would be a shame if you were to get injured.” He grins and turns his face to me.

“What do you mean by that-?”

He stomped on my foot, and whirled around to that he was behind me. I swallowed and felt the blade of a dagger against my jugular.

“You’re a dirty trickster Tony Springs.” I tell him, glee in my voice.

“When you live a life like I have, you learn to adapt and overcome.” He responds and lets me go. I watch as he tucks the dagger into his boot- neat hiding spot- and picks up his bow and arrow from the ground. Pulling the other arrow from the tree and frowning at the broken tip. “Oh well, you can’t save them all.” He tucks the broken arrow into his pocket and I give him his hat. He takes it from me and puts it back on the way he had it before.

“That was fun, I suppose.” He comments, combing his fingers through his hair, brushing out the tangles he’d gained from sparring with me.

I nodded. “Normally I don’t spar, not unless it’s with Will.”

“Will?”

“He’s a son of Apollo, and also my boyfriend.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at me for a moment longer before nodding and shifting his quiver. “I’d love to meet him.”

I try to figure out what that look meant, he couldn’t be homophobic, he didn’t say anything against it. But his reaction was strange. “I’m sure you will sooner or later.”

“Looking forward to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. Chapters will get better, and hopefully so will my sparring scenes.

**Annabeth’s POV**

I walk down to the Poseidon cabin to speak with Percy and see something I never thought I’d see. Nico and Tony were there, inspecting something that Tony was holding in his hands. It was black and I couldn’t tell what it was from his far away I was, so I got closer.

“What are you guys doing?” I ask and they both look up at me at the same time- kind of creepy.

“Hello Annabeth.” Tony says. “How are your injuries?”

“I’m fine.” I reassure him. “Just a few scratches that will heal within the next day, nothing too bad.”

“That’s good.” He says and turns back to the black thing in his hands, now that I’m closer I can see that it’s a black beanie with a white skull outlined in red in the middle of it.

“Who’s the beanie for?” I ask curiously.

Tony raises a brow before glancing over at Nico, who looks uncomfortable.

“Ah, I see.” I say. “Have you seen Percy?”

“He left just a little bit ago.” Tony tells me before handing the beanie to Nico and grabbing his quiver. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to do something real quick. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Take your time.” I tell him. And he nods before stepping into the cabin and I glance over at Nico, who looks even more uncomfortable than before and he’s picking at the beanie worriedly. I let my eyes slide to the ground and silently hope someone comes along to end the awkward silence.

My prayers are answered when Percy comes walking back to the cabin.

“Hey Annabeth!” He waves when he sees me and when he gets close enough, he hugs me. He finally seems to notice Nico when he moves to put the beanie on his head. “Oh, hello Nico, what’re you doing here?”

“I invited him.” Tony says coming back out of the cabin, his hair pulled back with his red hat sitting on top. He gestures for Nico to put the beanie on and he does. “Hmm, thought so.” He pulls a hair off of the beanie and hums.

“It suits you well.” Percy tells him and smiles.

“Thanks.” Nico says before turning and walking away. Tony moves to follow him before Percy reaches out to grab his arm to keep him from moving. Tony stops and looks at Percy’s hand before slowly trailing his narrowed gaze to Percy’s face. Percy quickly lets go.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“I don’t think it’s any of your business, brother.” Tony tells him. “But if you must know, we’re going to train.”

Percy nods stiffly and looks over at Nico, who had stopped walking and is silently watching us. “Try not to kill each other.”

“Yes mother.” Tony tells him, walking away. “You don’t have to worry about me, I’m stronger than I look.”

“I never said you weren’t.” Percy sighs, and shakes his head when Tony walks past Nico. Nico stays there for a few more seconds watching us, before he turns and follows Tony around the corner.

Percy sighs once more before turning to me. “You want to go bother Will?”

* * *

**Tony’s POV**

“Percy’s just worried about you, you know.” Nico tells me as we walk into the arena. “He just wants to make sure you’re safe.”

“He doesn’t need to worry for me.” I respond. “I know how to defend myself and how to keep myself safe, I don’t need to be babied.”

“I never said you did, but don’t make him feel bad for wanting to make sure you’re okay.”

I don’t respond this time, knowing if I do there’s going to be a fight, and I don’t want to fight and lose the company of one of the people I don't hate. I don’t consider my brother or his friends, my friends because I don’t know them and I’m not comfortable enough here to make any. I’ve been training with the son of Hades for a while now, and I consider him as an almost friend. I noticed the bandage on his face from our last training session where one of my arrows skimmed his cheek.

“How’s that wound healing up?” I ask him and he touches the bandaid on his cheek.

“It’s healing fine, should be okay tomorrow.” He says and unsheathes his sword.

I nod and unsheath my own. Our hats were sitting in the ground a bit away from us so we didn’t lose them.

“Are we ready to get started?” He asks and I nod my head before tightening my grip on my sword.

He charges toward me and I stay still until he’s close enough for me to hit him with the hilt of my sword before kicking him off balance with the flat of my blade.

“Already with the dirty tricks?” He mumbles.

“What can I say?” I tell him. “I like to fight dirty.”

He swings at my feet and I jump out of the way before sheathing my sword and grabbing my bow from my quiver and knocking an arrow to the string. He swipes at me again and I shoot at him, he rolls out of the way and nearly catches another arrow in his shin when I fire another one.

“This is hardly fair don’t you think?” He grumbles.

“Just as fair as your little shadow trick.” I respond and curse when he disappears. “That was not an invitation.” I draw the string of my bow back and look around. A movement catches my eye and I let my arrow go toward the area, I hear it hit something before Nico emerges from the shadows holding it.

“Nice try.” He says.

I narrow my eyes and shoot another arrow at him, he sidesteps and swings at me. I slide out of the way and shoot at him again, he cuts this arrow in half before throwing the one he’s holding at me. I step out of the way and it embeds itself into the dirt behind me. He’s got a good arm. I'll give him that.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that to beat me, Son of Hades.” I tell him and his eyes sparkle before he’s gone again. I mutter under my breath and put my bow into my quiver before grabbing my dagger from my boot and I keep my eyes and ears trained for any movement or noise. My head snaps to the right and I throw my dagger in that direction before hearing a sharp intake of breath. I smirk before unsheathing my sword and turn when I hear something behind me.

“Where could you be hiding, little bug?” I say out loud and hear chuckling behind me, making me spin around. Nico’s there holding my dagger to my neck.

“Well, well, well.” I say flatly. “Look who finally decided to show his face.”

“How amusing.” He responds just as flat and I smile at him, taking in his confused expression before crashing the heel of my boot into his foot and spinning away when he hisses in pain and grabs his foot. I calmly pick my discarded dagger up and watch him dance around on one leg. It’s quite amusing.

“I’m sorry.” I smirk. “Didn’t learn from last time?”

He glares at me and swipes at me with his sword. I block it with my dagger before he hisses at me. “You’re going to pay for that.” He tells me.

“Am I?” I ask, trailing the dagger up his neck. “It doesn’t look like it to me.” I slowly drag it behind his ear and he shudders and locks eyes with me. His dark brown eyes glittering with a familiar look.

“You will be soon.” He says.

I grin. “I’d like to see that.”

He pushes me back and startled I fall to the ground. I only have a second to glare at him before his blade is swinging down at me and I roll out of the way in time for his blade to wedge into the ground where I was just laying. I waste no time in sheathing my dagger and unsheathing my sword. He yanks his blade from the ground and swings at me, I block it easily and he has a small smile on his face.

“This is the most fun I’ve had in training for a long while.” He says and I sidestep his next swing before raising a brow.

“How so?” I lunge at him and he moves out of the way and slams the hilt of his sword into my side. I bite my lip to keep my hiss of pain in and kick him away.

“For one thing, you’re much more fun to train with.” He says. “That and your fighting style is very good and it keeps me on my toes.”

I don’t respond and instead hit him in the calf with the flat of my blade. He falls to his knees and I cartwheel out of the way when he swings at me. I landed behind him and maneuvered his sword so that both mine and his are pressed against his neck.

“That’s good to hear.” I tell him and I drop my hand so my sword is no longer pressed against his neck.

“When did you get that scar on your face?” He asks me and I freeze before sheathing my sword.

“I honestly don’t know.” I tell him. “I’ve had it for as long as I can remember.”

He shifts awkwardly above me. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

He shuffles off of me and stands, holding out his hand to help me up. I take it and he pulls me up.

“There’s this place I want to show you. If you’re interested.”

“I don’t see why not.”

“So will you come with me?” He asks me, I can hear the hope in his voice.

I nod and he grins.

He stands and motions for me to follow him. I tell him to wait a second before grabbing our hats. I give him his beanie and put my own hat on my head. I follow him down the hill.

“Does my brother know about this place?” I ask him and he shrugs.

“I never see him there when I go, and I go a lot. So I’d say no.” He tells me.

“Perfect.” Don’t get me wrong, I love my brother, but I haven’t known him for that long and I can’t just be all buddy buddy with some guy I never knew was my brother in the first place.

He stops in front of a bunch of trees and I blink. “You wanted to show me some trees?” I ask him sarcastically.

He gives me an unimpressed look and points into the trees. I raise a brow and walk into them before my eyes widen at the sight. There was a clearing in the middle with a lake and what looked like a sitting area. There were tree trunks for seats and a table made out of wood and rocks. Whoever made this did a very good job, I ran my hand over the table top and was surprised that I didn't get any splinters. I was expecting to since it doesn’t look polished, but it is. I wonder who took the time to do this. I can hear birds chirping in the trees- which confuses me because I never knew there were birds here, and there are some butterflies and bees flying around. It’s a very serene place and I like it very much, it’s very beautiful.

“Do you like it?” I hear Nico ask softly behind me.

“It’s nice.” I tell him, he grins before sitting on one of the tree trunks.

“I’m glad you like it.”

The sunlight lighting up the leaves of the trees casts a soft green glow around the clearing and I see a few fish swimming in the lake. I step closer and sit next to it, trailing my fingers through the water. A couple of fish swim over and run their scaly body’s against my fingers. I smile softly and watch them race back to their school before they all swim away, to look for food I’m guessing. I hear footsteps behind me and Nico comes to sit next to me, staring out across the lake and into the trees on the other side.

“How are you enjoying camp?” He asks me.

“It’s not bad, too many people for my liking though.”

“You get used to it after a while.”

I hum. “I’d rather not.”

“You don’t like people, do you?”

“Definitely not.” I say, before touching the water and twirling my finger in it. I watch the bubbles and how the water swirls, it was calming, and I wouldn’t mind if I could stay here for the rest of the day. Unfortunately that’s not going to happen, I’m up on my feet when I hear shouting.

“Percy?” I look toward where the shouts are coming from. Nico stands after me and puts a hand on his sword hilt, I glance at him before grabbing my bow and knocking an arrow to the string, I run out of the trees, Nico following behind. Once we get to Half Blood Hill, which is where I see Rachel, our Oracle standing with three other people I don’t know. I narrow my eyes.

“Who are you?” I ask them and the only male turns to face me. He’s tall, Asian and muscular. He’s got on a backpack and a smile is on his lips.

“Frank?” I hear Nico ask.

“Nico!” The guy- Frank- says. “Nice to see you again!”

“You know them?” I question Nico and he nods his head with a smile twitching his lips. “The only guy is Frank, the girl with the purple cape and silver and gold dogs is Reyna, and the other girl is my sister Hazel.”

“Your sister?” I mutter and the dogs growl at me. I glare back.

“They don’t like weapons being pointed at them.” Reyna tells me and I glare at her before slowly putting my bow and arrow away. I glance at Reyna and Hazel’s outstretched hands and raise a brow at them. They pull their hands back and Hazel smiles sheepishly while Reyna has a brow raised.

“You must be Tony.” Hazel says and I send a suspicious look her way.

“That’s me.” I say, my voice guarded. She just smiles.

“Nico and Percy have told me a lot about you.” She tells me.

I glance over at Nico and he’s obviously avoiding my eyes.

“They have, have they?” I ask deadpan.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Frank says and I nod.

“Guys!” Percy yells as he and Annabeth come running up the hill. Annabeth gives a hug to Hazel and Percy pats Frank’s shoulder.

“It’s so nice to see you guys again.” Annabeth says and I can see tears in her eyes.

I flip my hair over my shoulder and Percy’s eyes shoot over to mine. I narrow my eyes at his suspicious look before crossing my arms.

“So this is your brother Percy?” Reyna asks as she looks between the two of us.

“The one and only.” I say and Hazel and Frank both smile at me.

“You do archery?” Frank asks me and I give him a blank stare.

“Whatever could have given that away?”

“You’re funny.” He tells me.

“He’s very good at archery, I’ve seen him practice and it’s great to see.” Percy says. “You guys should watch him sometime.”

“Will do.” Hazel says.

“You want to practice together sometime?” Frank asks and I shrug.

“Sure.”

Hazel gives Nico a hug and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him allow anyone to give him a hug except for his boyfriend.

“I’ve missed you guys.” She whispers.

“We’ve all missed you too Hazel.” Nico replies and kisses her forehead. Now that’s a sight I’ve never seen before.

I start picking at my leggings and Percy seems to notice because he turns to everyone and raises his arms. “Why don’t we all go and get something to eat?”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Reyna says and Hazel and Frank both nod. “We’re all hungry from our travels and all the monster fighting we’ve been doing.”

Frank, Hazel and Reyna gather up all their stuff and I notice that Rachel is gone. How I don’t notice her leave is a mystery. Nico and I follow everyone down the hill and he gives me a smile. I nod back and turn to Hazel who calls my name.

“How long have you been doing archery?” She asks me.

“Ever since I turned five.” I tell her and she looks impressed before turning back to face the front.

We arrive at the dining hall and Hedge is there with his wife Mellie and their baby, Chuck. Mellie notices us first and smiles widely, nudging Hedge who turns around.

“Well if it isn’t Zhang, Levesque and Ramirez-Arellano.” Hedge says with a smile. “How are you kids doing?”

“Hello Coach Hedge, we’re doing fine.” Hazel replies and goes over to coo over Chuck.

“Nice to see you again Coach.” Frank nods and stands next to Hazel.

“Hello again Hedge.” Reyna nods and rests her hand on the gold dog's head.

The bell rings and everyone comes running to their tables.

“Let’s eat!” Percy yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and this has been the only thing I have inspiration for other than my OC stuff. Plot doesn't come into play until later, so we still have quite a lot of crack and such before we get the heavy stuff. Enjoy it while you can because the plot isn't pretty.
> 
> Tony's a little dramatic in this one, but that's me for you.

**Frank’s POV**

“So how are you guys doing?”

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, Nico and Tony and I were all sitting on Half Blood Hill and talking.

“Pretty good.” Reyna said. “Frank’s been doing a great job as Praetor and our capture the flag games have been… interesting to say the least.”

“How so?” Jason asks.

“Well when Frank turns into an elephant and crushes everything, it’s bound to get interesting.” Hazel responds and Tony’s head shoots up from the drawings he was making in the dirt.

“‘Turns into an elephant?’” He asks with raised brows.

“You guys didn’t tell him?” I look over at Percy and Annabeth who shake their heads.

“I’m able to turn into animals as long as I know what they look like.” I explain.

Tony nods but still looks confused.

“How long are you guys planning on staying?” Nico asks.

“We have no idea.” Reyna tells him. Aurum and Argentum at her sides. “We packed for two weeks just in case though.”

“Why don’t you guys stay for a week or so then?” Piper suggests.

“Hazel could sleep in the Hades cabin with Nico, and you and Frank could sleep in the Ares cabin?” Annabeth tells us.

Tony glances up when he hears Nico’s name before glaring back down at his drawing.

Reyna nods and pats Argentum’s head. “I guess we could, but I brought a tent, so I’ll probably end up sleeping in that.”

“It’s your choice.” Jason says.

I look over at Tony and see him still working on his drawing. He’s resting his head on his hand and his long hair falls over his face like a curtain. Nico is sitting next to him and he points out little things about it. I look closer and see that he’s drawing a Griffin. It’s very detailed and looks almost professional.

“Is that a Griffin?” I ask stupidly and his eyes slowly slide over to mine before he blinks.

“What does it look like to you Frank? It’s definitely not a dog.” He says before turning back to it.

“Is he always like this?” I hear Hazel ask Percy and Tony rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, we’re used to it though, the only person he really talks to is Nico.” Percy responds and glances over at his brother. “Actually wait, I think I’ve seen him talking to Will a few times, not totally sure though.”

“I’m right here y’know.” Tony says, annoyed.

“We know.” Reyna replies and Tony rolls his eyes again.

“I like Griffins, and the way I act is none of your business. Maybe if people kept their nose in their own business instead of cutting into everyone else’s, there wouldn’t be so many fights.” Tony growls before standing up and throwing the stick he was using to draw at the ground. “I’m done talking to you guys, thanks for ruining my night.” He stomps away down the hill with all of us watching him. Hazel looks guilty and Reyna’s face is blank. Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper are all sighing and shaking their heads. Nico looks after him and at us and back at Tony a few times before getting up and walking after him.

“Nico’s changed a lot after he got with Will.” Hazel changes the subject. “Not as standoffish or shy anymore.”

“Yeah. I’m glad they’re able to help each other become better people.” Annabeth says with a smile.

I’m still looking at Tony and Nico, Nico caught up to Tony and they seem to be having a conversation with their eyes. Nico reaches out and touches Tony’s shoulder softly before Tony sighs and they both turn to come back up the hill.

“I thought Nico didn’t like physical contact?” Jason questions.

“He didn’t, but I think Will helped him with that.” Percy says and smiles as Tony comes back up the hill, Nico not far behind. Tony just narrows his eyes at him and sits with his back facing us. He picks the stick back up and starts stabbing the ground with it, I wince. Honestly, I feel bad for the ground.

“Going back to the Griffins,” Reyna says.

I see Tony stiffen before he slightly turns his face our way- clearly listening. 

“We ran into a group of them on the way here. Scratched us up pretty good, but we got rid of them pretty easily.”

“That’s good.” Piper says. “They usually hang out around mountains I’m pretty sure. Could be wrong though since I don’t know much about them.”

Tony’s face lights up and his eyes snap over to Nico’s. Nico raises a brow before scrunching his face up when Tony mouths something to him. Tony gives him a look and Nico looks defeated before sighing and nodding. How do they do that? Communicate without actually saying anything? I’ve never been able to do that. I just look like I’m constipated- or at least, that’s what I’ve been told.

“What are you guys conspiring about over there?” Jason asks, and he seems to have noticed their little nonverbal exchange as well. The rest of the group turns and looks at them before Tony stands again and turns to face us with a hard glint in his eyes.

“We’re going on a Griffin hunt. I don’t need anyone’s permission, I’m going whether you like it or not and you can’t stop me.” He hisses before pivoting on his heel and power walking down the hill. Nico sighs but doesn’t follow him this time, leaning his head back against the tree and closing his eyes. He looks like he’s in pain slightly.

“You’re brother sure is a handful.” Reyna says and rubs her temples. “You’re not going to let him go on his own are you? It’s basically a suicide mission. There’s no way he’d be able to take a whole flock on his own.”

Nico’s jaw tensed and he snaps his burning gaze over to Reyna who flinches in shock. Aurum and Argentum growl at him in warning. “You have no right to say that about him. For one thing he’s  _ not  _ going alone.  _ I’ll  _ be going with him. Two, you have no right to judge somebody you don’t know. Three, just because you think he’s some undisciplined child, doesn’t mean you get to say anything about what he could or couldn’t do. Before you say something about others, check yourself and keep your mouth shut.” He spits and stands before melting into the shadows and disappearing.

We all blink in shock and glance over at Reyna whose face is blank, but I can see the hurt and regret in her eyes.

Percy clears his throat before standing. “Well, Umm. I’m not letting the two of them go alone, so I’m going to go talk to my brother and pack my things so I can make sure nobody gets hurt.”

“I’ll go with.” Annabeth says standing.

“We’ll help too.” Jason and Piper stand and they both have a determined look in their eyes.

Hazel and I share a glance and she nods at me. “Hazel and I will go too.”

Reyna finally seems to blink out of her shock because she tells us that she’s going too.

“Now that that’s settled, let’s go get packed and find some lunch.”

___

**Piper’s POV**

Griffin hunting time.

We were all getting ready for the mission, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I’m surprised to see Nico there looking sheepish.

“Have you seen Reyna? I was going to apologize for what I said earlier.” He says twirling his skull ring. “I blew up at her and I knew I shouldn’t have. I just hate when people assume things about others when they don’t know the person.”

“I haven’t seen her, but I’m glad you’re sticking up for people Nico.” I smile warmly at him. “You've come a long way.”

“Yeah. Whatever.” He mumbles and kicks at the dirt. “I’m going to go find her.” He says before he walks away, probably toward the cabins to see if Reyna is around there.

I sigh and continue packing my things. Percy comes up to me with two Pegasi. One of them is Blackjack and the other one is white with reddish brown and black patches of hair all over. There’s also a black patch around it’s right eye and a red-brown patch around its left. This Pegasus is beautiful and I have no idea why Percy brought it here.

“Have you seen Tony?” He asks me and I realize that it’s for his brother.

I shake my head. “I haven’t seen him since he stormed off earlier.” I tell him. “Didn’t you see him at the cabin?”

He shakes his head with a sad look. “He wasn’t there when I went to pack.”

“I wonder where he is.”

“You and me both.”

Tony walks out of the trees a ways away and sees us. He glares before coming over and pats Blackjack's shoulder.

“Hello Blackjack.” He says and the Pegasus next to him huffs. Tony turns to that one and raises an eyebrow. He tosses his mane and stomps at the ground before Tony grins slightly and moves to that one. “Hello Pip, it’s nice to meet you.”

I glance at Percy and he looks about as confused as I feel. I guess the Pegasi weren’t talking to him, shouldn’t he be able to hear it though? I shake my head, nevermind, I shouldn’t question things I don’t understand.

Tony and Pip seem to be having a mental conversation if Pip’s noises and stomping is anything to go by. Tony’s facial expression doesn’t change but his eyes seem to be doing all the expressing. Tony finally sighs and jumps up to get on Pip’s back. The Pegasus spreads his wings and suddenly takes off into the air, leaving Percy’s hair and Blackjacks mane a windswept mess and my hair turns into a rats nest.

“Oh great.” I mutter before grabbing my brush out of my bag and brushing my hair out. Percy’s holding in his laughter and I roll my eyes playfully at him before I laugh and glance up at Pip and Tony. Nico materialized next to me and he steadied himself before he tipped over, he looked paler than usual.

“Is anyone else here other than you two?” He asks and I point up. He glances up before frowning. “Who is that? I can see with the sun in my eyes.”

“Tony on his new Pegasus.” Percy tells him and looks up. “The Pegasus is named Pip.”

“Was that their name before or did Tony just spontaneously name them?” Nico asks as his eyes follow Tony and Pip as they race across the sky.

“I’m pretty sure that it was already his name.” Percy says. “I didn’t hear any of the conversation but I’m sure the Pegasi name themselves, or their parents name them.” He looked confused. “I honestly have no clue.”

“They’re landing.” Nico tells us and sure enough Pip is circling while getting closer to the ground.

“That was fun.” Tony says emotionlessly as he slips off of Pip’s back. “Hello Nico.”

“Hey Tony, I hope you don’t mind but I’m bringing Will along, he said he wanted to come with and he’s a healer so if we get hurt along the way, he can help us.” Nico looks apprehensive and shifts uncomfortably on his feet.

Tony just shrugs. “Do what you want. It’s not like I can tell you to not bring your boyfriend. I’m sure he’s waiting around the corner anyway.”

Nico’s face burned bright red and Will came grinning around the corner. “How’d you know?”

Tony shrugs and straps his bags to Pip’s sides. “I have a knack for things like this. You have to learn things when you’re trying to survive.”

Will and Nico share a look before Will’s eyes soften. “What was the cause of this impromptu mission?” He asks Tony and wraps an arm around Nico’s shoulders. Tony turns and I think I can see a look of pain in his eyes before it’s gone.

“I want a Griffin, therefore, I’m getting a Griffin.” He says simply and walks a little further away from us, Pip following eagerly behind. Will and Nico share another look before they follow after him and soon they’re all talking in hushed voices.

“Where’s everyone else?” I hear Annabeth ask behind me before she walks into view with a couple of bags in her hands.

“They haven’t shown up yet.” I say just as everyone else in our group shows up. Marrissa is with us and I raise a questioning brow at Annabeth. She just shrugs and turns to Percy.

“What are you doing here Marrissa?” I ask her curiously.

“I heard we were going to be hunting Griffins, so I wanted to come with.” She responds simply and I shrug before Jason comes up to me.

“What are the seating arrangements?” Tony asks from Pips back and I glance around the group. “Nevermind I’ll decide, Percy and Annabeth on Blackjack, Piper and Jason on Jason’s wind spirit Tempest, Leo I know you have that dragon so you can take two other people- I don’t care who. Reyna you have a Pegasus, you can take another passenger. Hazel and Frank I take it you have a ride?” He looks over at them.

“He’ll be here any second.” Hazel nods and Arion comes out of nowhere whinnying and stomping at the ground. From Percy’s pale face and Tony’s amused one I’m guessing he’s not saying nice things.

“Your horse has a wonderful way of speaking.” Tony says sarcastically and snorts at Arion’s neigh. “Everyone that’s currently rideless, find a ride and let's get going.”

Marrissa pairs up with Reyna and Will and Nico hug before Will goes to Leo and Nico walks over to Tony. I blink in surprise because I expected both of them to ride Festus with Leo since the dragon is a three seater. I just shake my head and climb onto Tempest’s back when Jason summons him.

“Are we ready to go?” Tony asks and looks at all of us, once we all nod, he blinks over at Nico, I can see he’s confused, but he just holds out a hand to help Nico up onto Pip’s back and I’m surprised Pip doesn’t get anxious. Normally when animals are around Nico, they get scared since he’s the son of Hades, but Pip seems perfectly fine. I can’t sense any bad emotions from him.

“Let’s get going.” Tony says and Pip spreads his wings before trotting a bit and then breaking into a run before lifting off into the air. Tony’s hair is pulled up and out of the way, probably for him to be able to see, but at least Nico won’t have hair in his face while they’re flying. 

The rest of us take off and soon we’re following Tony. I glance down and see Arion keeping pace with everyone, which must bother him since he is the fastest horse in the entire world. I just hope none of us get fatally hurt on our little mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all in the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and I'll see you in the next one.


End file.
